gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bury the Hatchet
Bury the Hatchet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Michael De Santa does independently with the help of Trevor Philips. This mission can be done in either Michael or Trevor's point of view. Overview Trevor comes to Michael's place to visit. While initially friendly, the two soon get into an argument over who they are and what they want to be: Michael desires to retire in peace, while Trevor accepts that heists are all he has. Eventually, their dispute brings Trevor to the one question Michael hoped he would never ask: who is buried in Michael's grave in North Yankton. When Michael claims he doesn't know or care, Trevor's suspicions increase and he storms out. Michael, realizing what Trevor is thinking, tries to follow, but Trevor steals his car. Michael calls Trevor and attempts to talk him out of going to North Yankton, but Trevor refuses to listen. Both men travel back to Ludendorff, Trevor via his plane at Sandy Shores and Michael through Los Santos International Airport--when Michael arrives at the airport, henchmen of Wei Cheng appear after him and put spies on Michael's flight. Once in North Yankton, Michael drives to the cemetery. Along the way, he has flashbacks about the events that took place in 2004 , including convincing Amanda that they must accept the FIB's deal and move to Los Santos as well as memories of the heist in the Prologue. Michael finally arrives at the cemetery and there finds Trevor digging up Michael's grave. After opening the coffin, Trevor's suspicions are confirmed: Brad was buried instead. Through Michael's confession and a flashback scene (if played from Michael's perspective), the true events of the Ludendorff heist come to light: the FIB caught up to Michael and made him a deal to surrender Trevor and Brad in exchange for protection. The heist in turn was a set-up to lure the crew into the FIB; Brad was shot and later succumbed to his wounds, while Michael play-acted to convince Trevor he was wounded as well. Trevor and Michael pull pistols and threaten each other, but before either one can shoot, Wei Cheng's henchmen arrive to capture Trevor. Trevor throws his gun at Michael & escapes through the cemetary's main gate, leaving Michael to fend off the henchmen. Michael eventually makes it to his car, but Trevor had immobilized it, leaving Michael to be captured by Cheng's henchmen. While flying back to Los Santos, Trevor receives a call from Wei Cheng. Cheng states he has captured Michael and he is prepared to kill the latter unless Trevor surrenders control of criminal activities in Blaine County to Cheng's gang; Cheng believes this threat will work because he is convinced that Michael and Trevor are lovers. Trevor laughs at this assumption, then states that he hardly cares and proceeds to hang up. Trevor then receives another call from Patricia Madrazo, much to Trevor's shock. He states that his time with her was great and something that he will never forget as she abruptly tells Trevor that she must go before hanging up. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 11:00 *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80% Trivia *This mission has two beginnings: **If started as Trevor, the player will have to drive from Michael's house to Trevor's airfield, before getting in a plane and flying to North Yankton. **If started as Michael, the player will have to drive from Michael's house to Los Santos International Airport, and after arriving in North Yankton, has to drive to the cemetery before walking to the grave. *If the player choses Trevor, he will have to fly west away from San Andreas in order to go to North Yankton, despire North Yankton being located east of San Andreas. As he flys closer to the Pacific Ocean, the weather changes from cloudy to rain to a thunderstorm. *The alien frozen under the railway bridge seen in the Prologue is still there in this mission. *This is one of the rare appearances of the Asea if played as Michael. *This is the second mission in the series which requires the player to fly into another restricted location. The first being Saint Mark's Bistro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Following this mission, Michael will not be playable again until the mission Fresh Meat. *It is possible to glitch out of North Yankton's invisible barrier and roam anywhere as seen on this video. *This mission is very similar to the Chapter 8 mission of the Rockstar game Max Payne 3. Both the mission and the chapter happens in a cemetery while is snowing, both involve the protagonist trying to get out of the cemetery after a shootout begins and both the protagonists (Michael and Max Payne) have a special ability of being able to shoot in slow motion. *In reality, Brad should have been nothing but skeletal remains by this point. Even in a cold climate like North Yankton, a body's soft tissues would decompose rapidly after death, and would of disintegrated within 3-9 months. Since 9 years have passed since Brad's death, he should of been nothing but a skeleton. It is possible Rockstar chose to just make his body more recognizable so Trevor would identify the body as Brad's. *While it is possible to get to a higher vantage point near the end of the mission to kill the remaining Triads cut off by the train that passing by the parking lot, if you go to Michael's car, Triads will still appear from seemingly out of nowhere in the next cutscene and capture him. This is probably an oversight of Rockstar's. *Once Fresh Meat is complete, Michael's outfit from this mission will be available to wear. It is titled "Ludendorff" Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 44 Bury the Hatchet|Bury the Hatchet Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V